Amor ou Amizade?
by Enfas
Summary: Por causa de uma briga com seus amigos, por conta de um romance inesperado, Harry se aproxima de Gina, no que, ao menos parecia ser, uma simples amizade. Mas... será?
1. Default Chapter

**Amor ou Amizade?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Provocações e ameaças**

Harry estava sentado no único balanço que sobrou da pracinha, pensando em como doía pensar em Sírius. Somente a simples lembrança do padrinho despertava em Harry um misto de raiva e saudades que fazia com que ele se sentisse a pior criatura do mundo. Ele estava acumulando um intenso ódio desde a morte de seu padrinho, e seria capaz de matar qualquer um que viesse atormentá-lo.

Sirius era como um pai para ele, aliás, ele não era somente um pai, era amigo, conselheiro...

Nesse instante Harry ouviu uma conversa e risadas. Levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada na corrente do balanço e viu Duda e sua gangue se aproximando.

Olha só quem tá aí... priminho seqüelado..- disse Malcom.

Agora Harry tinha uma visão total do bando. Ele estava composto por três garotos na frente, Malcom, Freddy e Paul, mais atrás vinha Pedro, e uns 20m mais para trás estava Duda. Pedro começou a falar:

O Duda andou nos contando que você deixou um namoradinho lá naquela sua escola... Como é o nome dele? Cedrico? Ops, esqueci, mudou para Sirius, não é grande D?

Duda havia acabado de chegar, ele estava ofegante e não parecia estar muito feliz com o comentário do amigo.

Então "Grande D"? Não vai responder para seu amiguinho?- disse Harry, que agora havia se levantado do balanço e se dirigia para Duda.

Harry estava à ponto de cometer uma grande besteira se os "amiguinhos" de Duda continuassem a incomodá-lo.

Harryzinho, onde você arranjou seus namorados? A minha irmã talvez goste de algum!- disse Freddy.

Ahhh, eu pensei que era para ti, talvez você queira eles para você?- Harry disse – Mas será que o Dudoquinha da mamãe esqueceu o que eu posso fazer com vocês! Esqueceu que os meus ahn métodos são bem diferentes dos seus, mas talvez sejam até mais eficientes, não é? Ou talvez eu posso chamar os meus amiguinhos do verão passado! Ahhh, esqueci que você não conseguiu ver eles!

Vo-você não po-pode, mamãe e papai não de-deixam, eles va-vão matar você!

Do que vocês estão falando grande D?- disse Paul.

Que amiguinhos do verão passado? E que métodos são esses? E...peraí! Você está com medo dele? Hein grande D? – disse Malcom.

Dudoca, você quer que eu demonstre meus métodos ou vocês vão me deixar em paz? Ou será que somente a sua nova pretendente vai conseguir tirar você daí?- disse Harry, lembrando os comentários que ele escutou o verão todo sobre a nova namorada de seu primo.

Nesse momento Duda mandou todos irem, mas deixando bem claro à Harry que um dia eles o pegariam desprevenido.

Assim, rindo da cara de bobo de Duda Harry foi caminhando lentamente em direção à rua dos Alfeneiros n.º 4.

Fazia duas semanas que Gina havia voltado de Hogwarts e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser que havia participado de uma das "grandes aventuras do famoso Harry Potter", ainda que não tivesse tido muita utilidade, mas pelo menos serviu para acrescentar alguma emoção na sua vida monótona.

Porém estava com um misto de tristeza e angústia, tristeza pelo Sírius, e angústia por saber que o Harry podia fazer uma besteira a qualquer momento.

Ela estava compenetrada em seus pensamentos quando alguém chamou-a para o almoço. Quando ela desceu, se encontravam na mesa Fred, Angelina, Jorge e Katie. Gina pensou " Ótimo, vou ficar segurando vela".

E aí maninha, Gininha do meu coração!

O que você quer Jorge!

Você poderia dar uma voltinha, sei l�, para nos dar um pouco de "privacidade"!

E o que eu vou ganhar com isso?

Quando você precisar de alguma coisa é só nos chamar.

Hum, tudo bem, mas tem que ser duas coisas, porque afinal vocês são gêmeos.

Pode ser, mas come e vai logo, t�?

Sim Fred!- disse Gina sentando-se para comer.

Enquanto Gina caminhava pelo jardim pensou porque não foi com a mãe e o Rony para a Ordem. "Ah, é mesmo, não me deixaram ir..."

Após caminhar uns minutos Gina já havia entrado num bosque próximo, e achado uma clareira. "Como não achei essa preciosidade antes?" pensou, enquanto se sentava à sombra de um carvalho, e observando uma borboleta azul.

Ali, sentada sozinha Gina começou a pensar o que ela havia feito de errado para o Harry não notá-la. Ela não era feia, pensou. Tinha estatura media, era magrela, tinha os cabelos longos e de um vermelho intenso com cachos nas pontas, e tinha incríveis olhos azuis esverdeados. Mas teria que mudar seu modo de agir, de pensar e até de se vestir se quisesse ter uma chance com o Harry.

"Mas primeiro, pensou Gina, tenho que terminar com o Dino"

E assim, pensando em suas futuras mudanças... "Ei, já sei o que pedir para o Fred, agora só falta o pedido do Jorge; mas esse não é para agora; vou Ter que mudar muito ainda!" Assim, Gina levantou de um salto e foi em direção à casa, decidida a atrapalhar a farra, antes que sua mãe chegasse e tivesse esse prazer no lugar dela.

Harry acordou com quatro corujas batendo na janela de seu quarto. Era dia 31 de Julho, à uma e meia da madrugada. A primeira coruja era dos Weasleys.

Ela dizia:

"Querido Harry

Estamos com muitas saudades de você. Está se comportando direitinho? Comendo bem? Ah, aliás, Feliz Aniversário! Logo iremos buscá-lo! Arrume suas coisas...

Com carinho

Molly"

Nessa hora mudou a caligrafia da carta.

"E aí Harry, amigão?

Tudo beleza? Como vai o nosso colaborador? Teu primo gordo tá te incomodando muito?

Feliz Aniversário!

Te esperamos na loja! (Que mamãe não leia isto).

Falow

Fred e Jorge"

Mudou novamente a caligrafia, desta vez para uma letra já familiar:

"Harry

Feliz aniversário!

Resolvemos fazer esta carta em conjunto porque todo mundo queria te dar os parabéns( papai achou que seus cumprimentos estavam muito bem demonstrados pela mamãe, e a Gina te mandou apenas um oi).

Você virá para cá em breve, né? A Mione vai vim para cá também!

Então, até.

Rony"

Aqui acabava a carta, que vinha anexada com um suéter Weasley preto com um H vermelho no meio, duas caixas de doces e um bolo. Num pacote mal feito e colocado junto dos outros às pressas, estava um pacote de Gemialidades Weasleys. Harry riu, provavelmente eles haviam contrabandeado, para a Sra. Weasley não perceber.

Após ver isso, Harry voltou-se para a segunda coruja.

"Querido Harry- dizia a carta-

Está tudo bem?

Eu estou na Austrália, até tentei aprender a surfar, mas depois de quase me afogar, descobri que não tinha dom para isso.

Eu vou para a casa do Rony quando chegar de viagem, você vai também?

Aah, Feliz aniversário! Tomara que tenha gostado do presente...

Bom, até em breve!

Beijos, Hermione.

PS: Um dos presentes você pode usar com seu primo... hehehehe"

Harry abriu o pacote e se deparou primeiramente com uma caixa de docinhos sem açúcar e um canguruzinho que pulava e dava soquinhos no ar. Agora ele havia entendido o porque do PS.

Bom, pensou Harry, era melhor que um diário que mandava ele fazer suas tarefas escolares.

Harry voltou-se para a terceira coruja, que continha um bilhete de Hagrid lhe dando os parabéns e mas um bolo de aniversário, junto de biscoitos com uma aparência duvidosa.

Ele não se demorou muito na coruja de Hagrid, voltando-se logo para a quarta coruja. Esta era majestosa, com penas totalmente negras, e incríveis olhos amarelados. Harry ficou muito curioso para saber de quem vinha aquela coruja. Abriu então o bilhete.

"Harry...

Primeiramente, Feliz aniversário!

Eu sei que não costumo lhe dar presentes, mas resolvi abrir uma exceção.

Achei que já estava mais do que na hora de você ter em mãos esse, hum, manual. Seu pai ficaria muito desapontado se você não soubesse de cor e salteado o que está escrito aí.

Tonks, Moody, Mundungo, Quim e Dédalo Diggle estão lhe mandando um oi e um feliz aniversário. Eu bem que tentei fazer o Snape te mandar um oi, mas eu não sei porque, ele educadamente recusou, hehehehe!

Bom, cuide-se e aproveite o presente.

R. J. Lupin."

Harry abriu o pacote disforme e dentro estava um livro preto, com um cão, um cervo, um lobo, um rato, um pomo e uma lua cheia desenhados, com uma árvore ao fundo que lembrava muito o salgueiro lutador.

Dentro, na primeira página havia uma réplica em menor escala do mapa do maroto. Harry virou a página e caiu um papel que estava escrito:

"Para limpar é só murmurar 'que mentira' e para voltar ao normal é só dizer 'dessa vez eu pretendo fazer algo de bom'."

Harry não entendeu logo o que queria dizer, mas depois de pensar um pouco viu que era uma senha: quando dizia a frase para 'limpar' o livro se transformava em um simples livro de Estudo dos Trouxas, e quando queria que ele virasse o manual, era só falar a outra frase.

Harry então se deu conta de que ele ainda não havia visto do que o livro tratava. Ele abriu na página dois e lá estava, com letra garrafais: "MANUAL DA ANIMAGIA" Por MAROTOS.

Depois de Ter lido boa parte do livro, Harry adormeceu. Acordou, poucas horas mais tarde, com tia Petúnia batendo na sua porta e mandando ele fazer o café da manhã.

Harry estava tendo um dia absolutamente normal e tedioso quando, aí pelas seis horas da tarde, entrou em seu quarto uma magnífica ave vermelha carregando um enorme pacote. Era Fawkes.

Harry abriu o bilhete:

Harry...

Use-a para ganhar.

Com o amor você vai lidar,

E desafios e ódio irá superar.

Felicidades!

A. P. W. B. D.

E no final havia um smile sorridente, uma carinha amarela e muito feliz. Isso confirmou a tese de Harry, de que Dumbledore tinha uns parafusos a menos... ou a mais...

Dentro do pacote havia, para a surpresa de Harry uma Firebolt 2. Harry olhou totalmente estático para a vassoura. Primeiro, ele não sabia que havia outra Firebolt. Em segundo lugar, por que Dumbledore havia lhe mandado uma vassoura? Mas tudo bem, ela era simplesmente linda. Com certeza a melhor vassoura do mundo.

Harry ficou admirando a vassoura até anoitecer e ele ir para a cama. Mas dessa vez ele foi dormir feliz como jamais havia se sentido nos últimos tempos.

Harry passou o dia seguinte com normalidade, até as quatro horas da tarde, quando ele resolve ir arrumar suas malas, afinal, os Weasleys disseram que viriam buscá-lo em breve, mas não disseram especificamente quando.

Quando ele estava subindo as escadas escutou uma conversa de Duda com tio Válter. O papo girava em torno da nova namorada do Duda, Valery Von Protwynsky.

O Dudoquinha do papai acertou dessa vez, não foi?- disse tio Válter- uma menina adorável, e ainda por cima de família respeitável, rica e da nobreza.

É papai, a Val é muito boa mesmo.- disse Duda.

Harry subiu correndo as escadas e quase vomitou seu lanchinho que acabara de fazer. Valery uma menina adorável!- pensou Harry, para ele ela era balofa, sem noção e com "muito amor para dar"(muito mesmo).

Enquanto Harry arrumava as malas, ele pode escutar a chegada de Valery, e quando desceu ele teve a visão do inferno: Duda sentado ao lado do que mais parecia um monte de banha com cabelos ruivos e um vestido lilás que lhe caiu muito mal, e, para completar, com sandálias de plataforma preta.

Harry, moleque! O que estava fazendo? Nos sirva, ande!

Harry começou a servir. Mais ou menos uma hora depois a campainha toca. Duda vai atender e de repente ele pára estático, parece maravilhado com o que via. Harry, da posição que estava não conseguia ver quem era. Quando levantou-se para ver melhor a pessoa seus olhos se cruzaram com incríveis olhos azuis-esverdeados.

Gina estava tendo férias normais até o momento, sem grandes emoções, sem grandes mudanças. E nada parecia diferente naquela manhã. Ela lentamente desceu as escadas ainda de camisola e chegou na mesa do café.

Logo que chegou sua mãe falou:

Bom dia bonequinha! Hoje eu tenho uma missão especial para você.

Que ótimo!- disse Gina sem muita emoção, pois provavelmente a missão especial seria regar flores ou coisas assim, desse tipo.

Querida eu quero que você busque o Harry para mim- disse Molly enquanto passava geléia no pão.

Você quer que eu faça o que!- Gina perguntou, assustada e achando que não tinha ouvido direito.

Busque o Harry! Eu, Fred e Jorge vamos para a ordem, seu pai está trabalhando e o Rony precisa esperar a Hermione, então, você é a nossa última opção. E além do mais você já está bem grandinha e é só ir de flu até a casa da senhora Figg, aquela velhinha que jantou aqui esses dias, e lá da casa dela atravessar a rua, pegar o Harry, voltar de flu e deu. Fácil.

Tudo bem... – disse Gina não queria demonstrar insegurança, muito menos medo. O que Gina não queria admitir era que ela ainda gostava de Harry, por mais que não quisesse dizer para os outros.

Gina escolheu uma de suas melhores roupas(era nova, mas não ela se sentia muito bem com aquela roupa, já que era uma saia jeans, não muito curta, mas não muito comprimento, e uma blusa, também não podia negar que estava um pouco bonita) e desceu. Nem ela estava entendendo porque estava tão arrumada.

Certo querida- disse Molly- aqui está o flu, e o resto você já sabe. Beijos.

E assim, Molly aparatou deixando Gina sozinha.

"Pronto"- pensou Gina- "agora é comigo". E assim, com esses pensamentos, entrou na lareira e, instantes depois estava no chão da sala da Sra. Figg.

A simpática velhinha ajudou Gina a se levantar e ofereceu chá.

Não, obrigada- respondeu Gina- eu preciso ir.

Gina passou pela sala de estar cheia de coisas trouxas " meu pai ia amar esse lugar" pensou. Saiu pela porta da frente e se deparou com uma rua já conhecida sua, e que ela nunca havia prestado atenção. Ela era comprida, cheia de casas bonitas ao seu redor, sendo que o rumo dela seria o número 4. Gina, nesse instante pensou como era diferente de sua casa e de sua vizinhança.

Ela atravessou a rua e chegou em frente ao número 4.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e ela pensou "é agora ou nunca" e tocou a campainha.

Um garoto extremamente gordo atendeu a porta, e Gina não podia ver Harry. Após um instante de silêncio Harry apareceu. A primeira coisa que ela reparou foi naqueles olhos verdes, em que quase se isto ela sentiu de novo a avalanche de emoções e sentimentos que não sentia há um mês, quando ela encarou pela última vez Harry na plataforma 9 ¾ .

Gina nunca havia visto Harry tão lindo com estava agora. Ele estava mais alto e mais forte, pode-se até arriscar dizer "com músculos definidos", sem contar que parecia que seus olhos estavam mais verdes, e sua boca mais vermelha. Ele continuava com aquela cara fofa de sempre, mas agora ela transparecia maturidade. Sua pele branca estava realçada pelos seus cabelos pretos.

Enfim, somente duas palavras poderiam definir Harry como estava agora:

MUITO GOSTOSO!

"Não, não! Gina se controle você só está aqui para buscar o melhor amigo de seu irmão, não aja com segundas intenções! Ok. Vamos lá Gina! Você consegue", e com esses pensamentos ela se encheu de coragem e disse:

Her... Oi Harry!

Quando Harry olhou para Gina, ele sentiu algo diferente, totalmente envolvente, que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Apesar da roupa de Gina não destacar muito seu corpo, ele mesmo assim, com essa nova emoção invadindo seu peito, não pode deixar de notar as mudanças nela. Sem dúvida ela havia crescido, ou seriam os olhos de Harry que de repente passaram à vê-la de um modo diferente?

Ele não a via mas com a irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo, mas de um jeito diferente , novo... não era como ele olhava para Cho, por exemplo, era diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado.

Então, para quebrar o silêncio, Gina falou:

Her... Oi Harry!

Quando ela disse isso e sorriu, Harry ficou uns instantes em silêncio e então disse:

Her... oi... tudo bem com você?

Sim, tudo ótimo... e com você?

Comigo também está tudo ótimo... mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu vim te buscar.

Ham...

Seguiu-se de um silêncio constrangedor.

Sabe, a mamãe não podia, nem o papai... e o Rony está esperando a Hermione.

Hum...

Segui-se de outro silêncio constrangedor. E então Duda falou, para o desespero de Harry.

Ah! Eu sempre soube que de bobo você não tinha nada! Essa é sua namorada? Até que ela é bem bonitinha...

É, e eu sou a Valery, namorada do Duda, prazer!- Valery havia se levantado tão rapidamente que ninguém havia notado. Ou seria Harry que estava hipnotizado com a imagem de Gina?

Então primo? É ou não é a sua namorada?

Hum... É sim! Por quê? Vamos amor, vamos lá para cima pegar as minhas coisas.- respondeu Harry.

Harry não conseguia definir quem estava mais surpreso, os Durleys ou a Gina.

Her... Vamos sim...- Gina disse meio duvidosa.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Harry, Gina se virou e encarou Harry:

Você está louco? Desde quando eu sou sua namorada?- perguntou uma indignada Gina.

Calma! Eu só queria dar nos dedos de Duda... Só para ver ele com aquela cara de aspirante a poderoso chefão surpresa.- respondeu Harry com um pouco de medo da explosão Weasley.

Como assim? Você poderia Ter me avisado, né?- Disse uma Gina um pouco mais calma.

Olha, só continua encenando até a gente sair daqui, tá bom?- Perguntou um Harry muito receoso.

O.K., mas você fica me devendo essa!

T�, t�, vamos então.

Quando desceram as escadas carregando as coisas de Harry Gina tropeçou e ele a segurou. Eles se encararam alguns instantes, então ela falou:

Obrigada amor!

E deu um selinho no Harry como "forma de agradecimento". Este ficou parado, estático alguns segundos, mas logo se recuperou e respondeu.

De nada amorzinho!- e voltando-se para os Durleys:

Bom, até verão que vem, né? Tchau tios, tchau Duda, tchau Valery! Vamos Gina querida?

Ham... Vamos! Adeus Sr. e Sra. Dursley, tchau Duda, que você e a Valery sejam muito felizes!

E dizendo isso eles fecharam a porta atrás de si.

N/As: Oie! Tomara que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, é a nossa primeira fic, então, se tiver uma porcaria vocês entendem, né? Agradecemos à minha mãe(CiCi), por nos apoiar na "fu fic"(segundo ela) e também à minha irmã(Jeny), por nos dar algumas idéias, apesar de que ela mais atrapalha do que ajuda...Se tiver erros de português, nos perdoem, nós somos nossas próprias betas! Comentem please! Falow... ENFAS!


	2. Perto Demais

Capítulo 2 

**Perto de mais!**

O que foi aquilo?- Harry perguntou com aquela cara de "qual é?".

O que foi aquilo o que?- Gina respondeu.

O selinho, ou beijo, sei lá...- Harry disse meio abobado.

Aquilo não é beijo nem aqui nem na China, mas, por quê? Ora, você não tinha me dito que era para representar? Bom, eu representei!- Disse uma Gina meio... nem ela sabia como ela estava.

OK... você está certa- disse Harry, que não estava nem um pouco certo daquilo tudo.

Claro que eu estou certa! Eu estou sempre certa!- disse uma Gina com cara de convencida meio falsa. Enquanto isso eles caminhavam pela rua dos Alfeneiros- Mas mudando de assunto, você se incomodaria de me mostrar a vizinhança antes de irmos?

Tudo bem, se você não tem pressa!

Os dois caminharam até a praça onde Harry estivera sentado dias atrás.

Vem aqui- disse Gina- Eu tenho uma coisa para te dar...

Para me dar?- disse um Harry meio confuso.

É, sabe, presente de aniversário. Eu não quis mandar junto com os dos outros para não ficarem me perguntando o que era... e não precisa fazer essa cara, não é nenhum cartão gritante.- disse uma Gina meio encabulada.

Que bom... sabe, daquela vez você forçou um pouco!- disse um Harry com cara de deboche.

Dá um tempo, eu só tinha onze anos... eu era tão idiota! Mas olha, está aqui o presente- ela disse, tirando um pacote amarelo da mochila.

Somente quando Gina entregou o pacote à Harry que ele viu os detalhes do papel. Tinha presentinhos desenhados, e de dentro dele saltavam pequenos bonequinhos, e tinha a frase "Happy Birthday" piscando em verde neon, contrastando com o pacote amarelo. Quando Harry olhou melhor para o pacote, percebeu que os bonequinhos saltando era ele mesmo!

Eu achei que você iria achar engraçado o fato de estar num papel de presente- disse uma Gina muito envergonhada.

Cara, isso é tão estranho!- Falou Harry enquanto rasgava o pacote.

Quando abriu o pacote ele viu uma moldura de fotos, um porta retrato. Ele era branco, e dos lados direito e esquerdo, havia dois corações, um em cima e um em baixo, em pontas opostas, dos outros lados, opostos aos corações, havia dois cupidos, que jogavam flechas e acertavam os corações, quando isso acontecia, os corações se transformavam em muitos coraçõezinhos que caiam lentamente.

Ham... muito legal Gina, era bem o que eu queria...- disse Harry com uma cara irônica e um pouco vacilante.

Dã, seu idiota, você nem deixou eu explicar o que ele faz! Eu sei que a moldura é meio, quase completamente, ridícula mas não tinha outra melhorzinha. Esse é um porta retrato mágico. Quando você encostar nele e dizer "se revele", vai aparecer aí a foto da pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, e não adianta reclamar que eu comprei um igual para o Rony.

Que legal Gina- disse Harry- mas, que eu saiba, eu não amo ninguém.

Ótimo, então você usa ele outra hora- disse uma Gina meio triste por ele não amar ela(ainda), meio feliz por ele não amar outra, ela ainda tinha uma chance! Mas tentando disfarçar o fato de estar assim... Dã, sua idiota, pensou que ele ia gostar de você assim? Tolinha...

Hã, eu acho que agora nós dois devíamos ir para sua casa, né? Afinal eu acho que nós já enrolamos demais- disse Harry.

É, tem razão. Vamos embora.- falou Gina se levantando do balanço onde estivera sentada.

Sabe- falou Harry enquanto caminhavam em direção à casa da Sra. Figg- Muito legal o seu presente... eu confesso que de início eu não gostei muito, mas agora eu percebi que ele vai ser muito útil...

Vai é?- perguntou uma Gina meio duvidosa.

Claro que vou... Vou usá-lo assim que chegarmos à sua casa... agora estou curioso... Mas deixa prá lá Olha a Sra. Figg aí!- Exclamou Harry quando deram de cara com a velha(ele não havia percebido que haviam chegado).

Olá Sra. Figg! Que bom vê-la novamente! O Harry e eu podemos usar sua lareira? Prometemos que não incomodaremos mais...- disse Gina.

O que é isso, vocês não incomodam de jeito nenhum! É claro que podem usar minha lareira, mas antes vocês aceitam uma xícara de chÿ- perguntou a bondosa senhora.

Não obrigada Sra. Figg, nós só queremos ir para casa... estamos todos cansados, outra hora talvez.- respondeu gentilmente Gina.

Harry e Gina rapidamente entraram na lareira gritando "A Toca" e sumindo em chamas verdes. Gina se estatelou no chão de sua casa, e já estava se levantando quando Harry caiu em cima dela.

Ai!- exclamou Gina

Foi mal- Harry falou se ajeitando.

Mas foi aí que aconteceu uma coisa estranha, e ao mesmo tempo muito boa. Os dois ficaram se olhando, ou melhor, um se afogando nos olhos dos outros, enquanto sua respirações estavam irregulares. Ficaram assim, se encarando, pelo que parecia ser um longo período.

Haham! Se os dois pombinhos não se importam, eu e Hermione estamos aqui, sabe, se vocês quiserem nós podemos sair, mas nós também queremos um pouco de atenção- disse um Rony um pouco ciumento, e se segurando para não rir da cara que os dois fizeram.

É, isso se vocês não se comerem com os olhos antes- brincou Hermione.

Já chega vocês dois! Não viajem!- gritou uma Gina completamente vermelha- Mas, mudando de assunto, Oi Mione! Como você estÿ- disse Gina, que havia se levantado de um salto e já estava completamente de pé.

Eu estou ótima Gina, tive férias maravilhosas até agora! E você Harry? Como estÿ- Respondeu uma animada Hermione.

Tô bem- falou Harry, que estava tirando a poeira de suas vestes- até que as minhas férias não foram um fracasso total, pense bem, até agora, nada de anormal ou estranho aconteceu comigo, o que é um verdadeiro milagre!

Nada de anormal? Aquilo que eu vi, você e a Gina, não estavam passando a impressão de estar tudo normal, né Mione?- Falou um Rony que não parava de dar sorrisinhos irônicos enquanto cutucava a amiga.

Rony, não seja inconveniente, está deixando eles constrangidos!- disse Mione.

Ok, mas mudando de assunto, o que vocês acham de a gente jogar quadribol?- disse Rony.

Ótimo!- disseram Gina e Harry em uníssono.

Nada disso, Gina, você vem comigo que nós precisamos conversar- falou Hermione puxando Gina em direção à porta da cozinha.

Fica pra próxima então- Harry ouviu a voz de Gina já sendo arrastada por Mione escada acima.

Harry e Rony se trocaram e foram jogar quadribol num pomar de maçãs que havia no alto do morro próximo à Toca.

Gina e Hermione chegaram no quarto e, enquanto Gina se atirava de bruços em sua cama, Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

Gina- Hermione começou- você sabe que eu sou sua amiga, não sabe?

Gina, que estava com sua cara enfiada no travesseiro, não respondeu.

Então- Mione continuou- você sabe que pode confiar em mim... ou seja, você pode me contar seus segredos...

Mione- Gina falou com a voz abafada por ainda estar com a cara enfiada no travesseiro- você não é de ficar enrolando. Vai direto ao assunto.

Ótimo! Vou falar tudo de uma vez.- disse Mione- Então Gi, o que tá rolando entre você e o Harry?

Como assim?- perguntou uma Gina meio confusa.

Gina, não se faça de boba.- disse Hermione meio irritada- Até o Rony já notou. E olha que ele tem a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá.

Não está acontecendo nada Mione, ouviu N-A-D-A- disse uma Gina rindo muito- você e o Rony estão vendo coisas. Vamos mudar de assunto? Mione, como foram as suas férias, você só disse que foram boas e nada mais.

E assim elas continuaram conversando pelas duas horas seguintes. Quando Hermione foi tomar banho é que Gina se deu conta do horário. Distraída ela olhou pela janela e viu os garotos lá fora, ainda jogando quadribol.

Assim que Hermione deixou o banheiro Gina entrou. Ela estava mergulhada na banheira(que haviam comprado com o que sobrou com o que sobrou do prêmio da loteria, que fora ganho três anos atrás), quando ouviu batidas porta.

Sou eu!- Gina ouviu a voz de Hermione por trás da porta.

Entra!- Gina havia esquecido de trancar a porta.

Gi, você sabia que os seus pais não voltam hoje?

Não?

Não, sua mãe acabou de vir aqui e falou que eles têm uma missão da Ordem só voltam amanhã de tardinha. E seus pais não estão... e nem vão estar tão cedo...- Hermione continuou.

E o 'xis' da questão é...- falou Gina com uma cara confusa.

Pois é, os garotos tiveram uma idéia- disse Hermione sentando-se no vaso- e eu achei muito boa.

Dá para parar de enrolar que eu já estou me estressando- Gina se manifestou, acomodando-se na banheira.

Eles falaram pra gente pegar o carro novo de seu pai, e ir até Saint Catchople, e comer uma pizza, ou tomar um sorvete ou, sei lá...- despejou Hermione.

Vocês têm noção do que vai acontecer se minha mãe descobrir isso? Ela vai, no mínimo, nos matar!- Disse uma Gina muito surpresa com a idéia.

Mas isso só vai acontecer se alguém contar para ela... ou se ela ver...- Hermione falou vacilante.

Mas como não tem ninguém para contar para ela, e ela não vai estar aqui para ver... então...- disse Gina meio indecisa.

Então? Vamos, Gina?- disse Hermione esperançosa.

Tá bom, avisa o Harry e o Rony que a gente vai.- Gina disse rindo da cara que sua amiga fez.

Isso! Toma banho rápido que o Rony está fedendo!- Pediu Hermione rapidamente antes de sair correndo do banheiro.

Tá...- disse Gina para as paredes, pois Hermione não estava mais ali.

Logo quando Hermione bateu a porta, Gina teve um pressentimento de que alguma coisa ia dar errado, alguma coisa que envolvia uma Sra. Weasley muito enfurecida.

Harry saiu para jogar quadribol com Rony. Quando voltaram estavam esperando suas vezes para tomarem banho enquanto conversavam com Hermione.

Cara... a nossa vida está um tédio- Rony resmungou.

Pode crê.- Harry respondeu sem ânimo.

Tá loco garotos, ânimo! A gente podia...

Hermione foi interrompida por um estalo vindo da lareira. Em um instante a Sra. Weasley estava, toda suja de fuligem, na cozinha.

Garotos, eu vim aqui para avisar que eu, seu pai e seus irmãos estaremos, nas próximas horas, em missão da Ordem.- anunciou a Sra. Weasley- E não vamos poder voltar para casa até amanhã de tardinha. Vocês conseguem se virar, né? Amanhã nós voltamos. Se cuidem. A propósito, Harry, bem vindo!- falando isso ela entrou novamente na lareira e sumiu, deixando todos com cara de bobos.

Ela nos deixou sozinhos?- Hermione falou.

Eles estão fazendo muito isso ultimamente, eles normalmente tiram plantão juntos na Ordem. A gente têm ficado sozinhos com freqüência...- explicou Rony.

Nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa, né?- disse Harry- Sei làdar uma festa ou coisa do tipo.

Cara, você bebeu? Dar uma festa?- disse Rony espantado com o que o amigo tinha dito.

Eu tô brincando! Não dá para brincar aqui?- Harry falou, começando a ficar estressado.

Calma gente! Dar uma festa eu não digo, mas a gente podia dar uma saidinha –Mione falo diminuindo cada vez mais o tom de voz.

Dar uma saidinha? Não tem nada aqui perto, a gente mora no meio do nada, a coisa mais próxima daqui é... Saint Catchople!- Rony falou entusiasmando-se.

Saint Catchople? Tem alguma coisa para fazer em Saint Catchople?- Harry disse descrente.

Claro! É uma cidade de trouxas, uma vez o nosso flu tinha acabado e a gente precisava comprar roupas, então papai aparatou no Gringotes e trocou nosso dinheiro bruxo para dinheiro de trouxas, e eu, mamãe e Percy fomos comprar roupas... Lá era legal... Pelo à nove anos atrás era...- Rony disse.

Então- falou Hermione, que já estava muito empolgada- deve ter alguma pizzaria, sorveteria, barzinho, sei lá...

Eu não sei quanto a você Harry, mas eu adorei a idéia. Eu sempre quis voltar para Saint Catchople- disse Rony.

Eu não sei...- começou Harry, mas vendo as caras empolgadas dos amigos mudou de idéia- Tudo bem, vamos a Saint Catchople! Mione, vai falar cm a Gina.

Tá legal!- disse Hermione toda feliz, logo saiu pulando as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Harry, do nada, teve uma idéia que envolvia Rony e Hermione: _"huahuahua... tenho a impressão de que a Gina vai me apoiar". _Pensou Harry.

Ei, ei cara- Rony estava cutucando Harry- Vamos trocar de roupa!

Só trocar de roupa, não Rony. Você está fedendo!- falou Harry antes de sair correndo para que não fosse acertado por uma almofada.

Gina estava alisando seu cabelo com uma poção de relaxamento, enquanto Hermione escolhia uma roupa.

Quando Gina terminou o que estava fazendo abriu a porta do armário, pegou uma blusinha preta( era nova, e segundo Rony era 'minúscula e imoral'), e pensou o que iria colocar na parte de baixo.

Mione!- gritou para a amiga, que agora se ajeitava na frente do espelho- posso pegar aquela sua saia preta emprestada? Aquela das correntes...

Pega, pode ficar com ela, ela está pequena para mim!- respondeu Hermione.

Valeu, te amo Mione!- Gina foi correndo até as malas da amiga e pegou a saia, quando ela vestiu, percebeu que, por ser um pouquinho mais baixa que Hermione, ficava um pouco maior que uma 'faixinha'. _"O Rony vai enche o saco..."_ pensou Gina.

Então pegou suas botas novas('presente', junto com a blusinha e muitas outras coisas, de Jorge), que nunca havia usado pois, apesar de o salto ser muito baixo, mal sabia caminhar com elas, afinal, nunca usava salto alto mesmo.

Gina! Você está IN- CRÍ- VEL!- falou Hermione.

Que também já estava vestida, de saia rosa, blusa branca, e sandália branca, totalmente patty. Agora que ela havia feito uma coisa de trouxas, o tal de alisamento japonês, que deixou seus cabelos incrivelmente lisos.

Você também está demais Mione!- respondeu Gina.

Obrigada! Como será que os guris estão?

"_Bom,_ pensou Gina,_ o Harry deve estar lindooooo"._ Mas ela só pensou e não disse nada para sua amiga.

Harry estava parado na frente do espelho, praticamente pronto, somente decidindo se iria tocar fogo no cabelo ou raspar fora.

Não se estressa, cara!- Rony falou- Teu cabelo sempre foi assim, por que só agora você está se preocupando?

Hunf... Eu vou raspar fora e vê se ele cresce direito...- falou Harry.

Meu desestressa- falou Rony- a vida é bela, a gente tá indo come pizza sem adultos, e você aí, todo estressado.

Tá legal... Vamos descer, as meninas já devem estar quase prontas...- falou Harry.

Beleza... Vamos então, mas sonha que elas devem estar quase prontas.-disse Rony.

Harry e Rony desceram as escadas e foram se sentar na mesa da cozinha. Após uns quarenta minutos de conversa fiada, Rony falou:

Meu, elas não vêm nunca, não?

É, já tô ficando entedi...ado- Harry falou olhando em direção à porta, paralisado.

Rony se virou e viu o que Harry via. Gina e Hermione estavam paradas na porta, totalmente lindas(Harry só via Gina, mas tudo bem).

E aí garotos- Hermione falou se escorando no balcão- Vamos?

Quando Gina se deu em conta, eles estavam na pizzaria "Mamma Mia", sentados no canto do salão, ao lado de uma enorme pintura assinada por Edna alguma coisa, pois não deu para decifrar o que estava escrito.

A pizzaria parecia ser a única coisa para se fazer em Saint Catchople, pois estava lotada de gente, e em um raio de dois quilômetros não se via alguém com cara de Ter mais de dezessete, dezoito anos.

Gina, Gina!- Hermione tirou Gina de seus devaneios.

Hã?- resmungou Gina.

Eu perguntei se você viu aquele làó...- falou uma Hermione muito animada.

Aquele lá o que?- perguntou Gina meio confusa.

Aquele guri, olha,... o loiro gostoso...- explicou Hermione.

Hum... já vi...- disse Gina.

Então?- perguntou Hermione.

Então o que?- perguntou Gina confusa.

Você gostou dele? Por que, pelo que deu pra notar, ele gostou de você.- explicou Hermione muito animada.

Ai Hermione, não viaja...- Gina lembrou que a amiga adquirira a péssima mania de tentar formar casalsinhos a todo custo.

Eu não tô viajando, é sério, ele está olhando para você, olha...- mostrou Hermione.

Mesmo que tiver alguma coisa a ver, a Gina não vai ficar com ele!- Harry despejou, tapando rapidamente a boca com a mão depois de falar.

Rony e Hermione se deram uma olhadela, e logo depois Rony desatou a rir escandalosamente, enquanto Hermione simplesmente chacoalhava a cabeça.

Quero dizer, sabe, a gente nem conhece ele e tudo mais, ele pode ser bandido, aproveitador, maconheiro, sei lá...- Harry tentou consertar o estrago, completamente sem graça.

Nem adianta tentar consertar Harry!- falou Hermione se segurando para não rir da cara do amigo.

É! Todo mundo viu você morrendo de ciúmes da Gina...- disse Rony rindo.

Eu não estava com ciúmes! A Gina é como uma irmã mais nova para mim!- disse Harry tentando se defender, mas não sabendo o quanto magoou Gina com suas palavras.

Não, é claro que não.- Hermione falou- Você não ESTAVA com ciúmes, você ESTÁ...

Dizendo isso desatou a rir, e como Rony já estava gargalhando, praticamente toda a pizzaria olhou para eles. Gina quase morreu de vergonha.

Após mais ou menos umas duas horas e meia, eles estavam quase saindo da pizzaria quando Hermione e Gina foram para o banheiro. Perto da saída, de onde os garotos estavam esperando-as, dava para enxergar perfeitamente as meninas de lá.

Gina, eu acho que agora nós vamos dar uma volta pela cidade e...- Hermione começou a falar.

E?- Gina perguntou, curiosa para saber porque a amiga parou de falar, quando notou que Hermione estava olhando para um ponto atrás de si mesma.

A garota virou-se repentinamente e quase bateu nariz com nariz num loiro de incríveis olhos azuis, com o cabelo um pouco abaixo da orelhas, com roupas de rapper, bem estilo 'americanizado'. Aparentava Ter uns dezessete anos.

Oi...- o garoto falou, meio sem jeito.

Oi...- respondeu Gina, meio sem jeito.

Sabe que eu estava pensando... se, por um acaso, você não quer, sei lá... dar uma volta, conhecer por aí, porque, pelo que eu notei, vocês não são daqui, né?- disse ele.

Não, a gente é de...- Gina ficou sem ter o que falar, e olhou rapidamente para Hermione.

A gente é de Londres!- Hermione salvou Gina.

É, de Londres.- concordou Gina.

Hum... eu notei que vocês eram, sei lá... diferentes... Mas eu nem me apresentei, meu nome é Laurece, Laurence Lyelen- Bowen.

O meu é Gina, Gina Weasley.E essa é minha amiga Hermione Granger, e aqueles dois lé no canto, olhando para cá são o meu irmão Rony, e nosso amigo Harry Potter.- disse Gina.

Ah! Eu bem que notei que você e º.. Rony, né? Eram meio parecidos.- disse Lurence.

Hum... é mesmo...- concordou Gina.

Bom gente, eu vou lá falar com os meninos e volto logo- disse Hermione antes de sair rapidamente.

Hum... Você, sei lànão quer sentar ou... hum... hã... dar uma volta ou... hum...- falou Laurece.

Você tem um tique com hums, né?- perguntou Gina.

Não- explicou Laurence- eu só fico assim na frente de pessoas lindas...

Hã...- Gina tentou falar sem jeito- obrigada, eu acho.

Você tem namorado?- ele perguntou chegando mais perto

Quê?- Falou Gina notando a aproximação.

Você tem namorado?- ele repetiu, se aproximando mais ainda.

Não...- Com a resposta ele chegou mais perto ainda.

Seus narizes estavam praticamente colados, Gina previu o que iria acontecer e olhou para o lado, com a intenção de desviar dele... Mas, sem querer, ela olhou para Harry, viu que ele estava olhando-a, lembrou-se de que, para ele, ela não passava de uma irmã mais nova... então sem pensar, virou-se de volta e deixou ele beijá-la.

Olha lá olha lá- Gritava Hermione sem parar- Que bonitinho!

Como assim 'que bonitinho'? Vocês conheceram esse cara agora e ela já está làno maior amasso com ele?- disse Rony desesperado- eu vou lá

Não vai não...- retrucou Hermione, segurando o amigo pela blusa.

Mas Harry não estava mais escutando, ele estava olhando para um ponto fixo uns oitenta metros à sua frente... Gina... Com outro cara... ali... bem na sua frente... Mas porque ele estava pensando nisso? Ele não estava com ciúmes, era só proteção, como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho dela, era isso que ele achava. A vida dela não lhe importava, ela fazia o que ela queria... ele também.

Harry! Harry!- Hermione estava o chamando.

Hã?- resmungou Harry.

Vamos?- perguntou a amiga.

Não, fiquem aí e me esperem, divirtam-se, porque eu vou fazê-lo.- dizendo isso Harry caminhou para uma menina que ficou secando-o a noite inteira. A partir daquela hora ele resolveu divertir-se com ela, nem que fosse só por aquela noite.

Horas depois eles, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam voltando para a Toca, Gina voltaria mais tarde com Laurence. Harry havia descoberto que ficar com uma menina que não estivesse chorando podia ser muito bom, faria isso, com certeza, muitas vezes.

Gina havia chegado mais tarde, o tal de Laurence havia levado ela em casa, sorte que estava escuro, cinco e meia da manhã, e ele não viu a casa, nem decorou o caminho, pois Gina mentiu que era a casa de campo da tia dela.

De tarde, aí pelas três horas, Harry acordou. Cedo para quem havia ido dormir às quatro horas da manhã. Rony ainda não havia acordado. Harry oi até o banheiro e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro, relembrando o que ocorrera pela noite.

Quando desceu para a cozinha, todos já estavam de pé, inclusive Gina. Harry murmurou um "Bom dia" meio mal humorado, meio feliz, e sentou-se à mesa ouvindo as piadinhas de Rony, e vendo a cara de Gina, que estava que nem a sua. Mal eles haviam 'almoçado' e ouviu-se um estalo.

A Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley aparataram ao lado de Harry.

Passou-se três dias e eles foram ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seus materiais.

Escutem, venham, todos em volta de mim, eu quero todo mundo aqui às 3h, está bom?- falou a Sra. Weasley.

Sim, mãe, a gente vem aqui às três, não se preocupe.- disse Gina.

Que bom, qualquer coisa eu vou estar lá na loja dando uma mão para o Fred e para o Jorge, está bom?- Disse a Sra. Weasley, que logo saiu apressada.

Bom gente, eu vou comprar minhas coisas com a Luna, tá bom? Olha, lá tá ela! Eu vô indo tchau!- disse Gina antes de, como sua mãe, sair apressada.

E a gente, o que faz primeiro?- perguntou Rony.

Vamos na Floreios e Borrões comprar os livros, lógico.- disse Hermione.

Tá- disseram Harry e Rony em uníssono.

Chegando lá havia uma aglomeração na entrada da loja.

O que está acontecendo aqui?- Rony perguntou meio confuso.

Sei lá...- Respondeu Hermione.

Harry se enfiou no meio da multidão e viu, bem grande, um cartaz com os seguintes dizeres:

"_Comunicamos que somente no dia de hoje haverá uma promoção de lançamento do livro "Veneza: uma história bruxa". Todos que comprarem aqui concorrerão a uma viagem para Veneza, serão dois sortiados, hoje mesmo. Desejamos a todos boas compras e boa sorte"_

Harry voltou até onde os amigos estavam.

E aí?- perguntou Rony.

É uma promoção, concorre a uma viagem para Veneza quem comprar na Floreios e Borrões hoje.- explicou Harry.

Tinha que ser...- falou Rony.

Bom, mas nós temos que entrar né?- falou Hermione- Então, vamos!

Os três conseguiram entrar a muito custo na loja, e cada um foi atrás de seus livros. Quando conseguiram pagar, após enfrentarem uma longa fila, cada um ganhou um tícket da promoção. E em cima da hora, pois o sorteio já iria começar.

Ei, olha làolha quem tá aí...- falou Rony.

Quem?- Perguntou Harry, se virando para onde o amigo estava apontando, logo começou a rir.

Oh...- falou Hermione quando enxergou quem era- Malfoy...

Todos começaram a rir da cena bizarra. Draco Malfoy estava pagando seus livros e ganhando o ticket, com cara de quem não estava nem aí. Passou pelos três sem notar eles. Começou a tentar jogar fora seu ticket, mas parecia que não estava dando muito certo, toda vez que ele jogava fora, o ticket aparecia novamente em sua mão. Depois de muitas tentativas ele desistiu, ficando com uma cara emburrada. Depois tentou começar a sair da loja, mas também não conseguiu, a multidão o empurrava de volta para dentro. Pois:

"E o sorteio irá começar" anunciou o narrador. "Agora, a primeira pessoa... hum... interessante... e agora, a Segunda pessoa... hã... muito interessante..."

Quem será que ganhou?- perguntou Rony entusiasmado.

Sei lá... eu não faço questão nenhuma de ganhar- disse Harry.

Eu também não.- Hermione completou- mas se você ganhar, não tem jeito, tem que ir, está escrito aqui atrás ó...- e mostrou atrás do ticket.

"E os vencedores são... Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy."

N/As: Respondendo os comentários:

Miaka- Digamos que o Harry estava usando ela, mas ele gostou e aproveitou! Bjs!

Camilla- Você gostou? Que bom, a sua fic também é muito boa! Bjs!

Amanda- Obrigada pelo fabulosa! Bjs!

Yasmine Lupin- Que bom que você gostou! Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo! Bjs!

Carol Malfoy Potter- Eles se chamando de amor eh pra se melado demais, pois era só uma representação! Se você queria mais tah aí! Bjs!

NaHemWe- Estamos pensando sobre vc ser a beta, eh que ainda não deu tempo para ver isso! Bjs!

Miizitcha Radcliffe- Eh claro que vamos postar maix! Começamos e vamos terminar, apesar da demora! Bjs!

Oixxxx! Finalmente nós atualizamos! Se vocês perceberem uns 'guris' ou 'gurias', não estranhem, nós somos gaúchas! Valeu pelos comentários! Mas: Comentem please! Falow Enfas ;)


End file.
